


Maternity Pillow

by Lichtstrahl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Soonhoon - Freeform, i also cant title, i cant tag, i guess?, maternity pillow, no one is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: "Soonyoung, I'm not pregnant." He said flatly.





	Maternity Pillow

Jihoon stared at the big object laying comfortably on his sofa bed for a solid minute before he turned to his boyfriend, who's standing beside him with a pair of sparkling and hopeful eyes.

"Soonyoung, I'm not pregnant." He said flatly.

Soonyoung nodded, his expression as innocent as ever as he replied : "I know."

"Then what is  _ that  _ doing here?" Jihoon pointed to the U-shaped maternity pillow on his sofa.

"It's a present." Soonyoung said in matter of factly as he sat down on said sofa and took the pillow to give his mate a demonstration.

Jihoon followed after him to the sofa and watched with one brow raised, amused at the out of nowhere gift.

"This is for when you have to spend the night in the studio and I couldn't accompany you." Soonyoung started. "It's comfortable." He said and laid down on the pillow.

"See? Also you can hug this one side while the other side acts like a protector or something." He said while hugging one of the sides. 

_ Okay, maybe that looks comfortable. _

"You'll feel comfy and safe with this." He said and offered the pillow to his omega who took it without any words. "But you know what's the best thing about this?"

"What?"

"I scented it. It smells like me." Soonyoung said proudly and Jihoon jokingly made a face at that.

"Ew." He said but put the pillow around his neck.

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon sighed contently. "Good, huh?" He said with a triumphant smirk when Jihoon didn't answer and opted to look away instead, pink on his cheeks.

"But why did you suddenly decided to buy this?" Jihoon then asked, cuddling with the pillow and looking absolutely adorable.

His alpha didn't even bother to try and suppress his coo before answering : "Because we will get busy, you'll most likely spend your nights sleeping here and I probably won't be able to come here as often."

"So I thought maybe this will help you in case you miss me." He said and before Jihoon could say any of his smart responses, he continued. "Just in case."

Jihoon hummed, not feeling like replying with anything snarky so he just hugged the pillow close to him, sighing again in contentment when Soonyoung's familiar scent filled his nostrils. "Thank you." He said instead and he tried to hide his smile when Soonyoung's entire being lightened up. 

"Hoonie, you're too cute!" He beamed and pounced on the other, rubbing their cheeks together as he held onto Jihoon's face and pepper kisses on it.

Jihoon growled and tried to push the other away but what can he do against an alpha's strength? Soonyoung might not look like it but he can be pretty strong when he wants to.

Jihoon ended up surrendering to his fate and tried his best to enjoy the affection, because just like Soonyoung said, they'll get busy soon and he probably won't experience for some time.

"But there's one thing, Jihoonie." Soonyoung said after he deemed he's satisfied enough smothering Jihoon with his love.

"What?"

"You can't use this when you're with me."

Jihoon gave his boyfriend and confused look as he held tight onto the pillow, completely attached to it.

"Why?"

Soonyoung then asked Jihoon to get up and he worked on unfolding the sofa into a bed. He then arranged the throw pillows before telling Jihoon to lay down with the new given pillow.

Jihoon did and he hummed because  _ it is indeed comfortable  _ and Soonyoung's scent made him feel even cozier. "I could fall asleep like this."

"Really?" Soonyoung, now laying beside him, grinned, happy that his purchase is worth it.

"Yeah. But why can't I use this when I'm with you?"

"Right. You see, Hoonie." Soonyoung then snuggled close beside Jihoon. "It's a fucking barrier!" He said dramatically and made a move of trying to hug Jihoon but the pillow stood in between them.

Jihoon looked at him, "You're ridiculous." But then he sat up abruptly and looked between Soonyoung and the pillow. "Wait. Oh my god, I just found a way to block you!"

Soonyoung followed after him, mouth hung agape. "No!" He cried out.

"Thank you so much, Soonyoung."

"Noo!" Soonyoung wailed, trying to get the pillow off Jihoon. "I said you can't use this when you're with me!"

"You can't stop me."

"I'll rip it apart." Soonyoung said, sounding completely serious and Jihoon gaped.

"No, you will not." The omega held the pillow protectively. "It's your fault for not thinking it through. Oh my god I should've bought this earlier."

"I'll seriously rip this to shreds." The alpha said, his voice low and his eyes glinted dangerously; there's also a change in his scent. Jihoon watched him, dumbfounded before he took it as his cue to stop.

"Okay, calm down, tiger. I was just kidding." He said, hand raised in a surrendering motion.

"I shouldn't have bought it." Soonyoung grunted, calming down and now pouting. Jihoon suddenly remembered that time when he thought Soonyoung was an omega.

"It's a good item." 

"Not if you decide to use this to block me."

"I was just kidding about that."

Soonyoung shook his head. "No, you're completely serious."

Jihoon's corner of lips curl into a smile. "Maybe I am."

"Jihoon!"

The smaller laughed at his alpha's reaction. "Alright alright, I promise I won't use this when I'm with you. Satisfied?"

"Promise?"

"I already said I promise, Youngie."

Soonyoung scrunched his nose in disapproval. "Promise me 2 times."

"Fine, I promise."

Now he held his hand out with his little finger jutted out. "Pinky."

Jihoon linked his pinky with Soonyoung's.

"Enough?"

Soonyoung finally nodded and made a motion for Jihoon to give the pillow to him. Jihoon did.

Soonyoung rubbed himself to the pillow to let his scent linger longer before setting it aside and pulling Jihoon into his hold instead. Jihoon succumbed to the touch and pressed his back against Soonyoung's chest. He hummed when Soonyoung kissed the back of his neck and moved to where his scent glands is located, sniffing before biting and suckling softly but enough to leave a mark.

"Soonyoung?"

"Yeah?"

"While you're at it, give me one of your hoodie."

"But you have a lot of it already."

"I need a new one. Everything else already smell like me."

Soonyoung laughed. "I'll give it to you later."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I was given Maternity pillow (no I'm not preggo) and it's comfy af  
It's not that good but Enjoy!


End file.
